


Сложности взаимопонимания

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), stuffcobbsays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Никто не слушает Панси.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Сложности взаимопонимания

— Иногда я вообще его не понимаю, — печально признается Драко, ожесточенно терзая ложечкой подтаявшее мороженое. — То говорит, что ему нужно больше свободы, то требует, чтобы я ни на шаг от него не отходил… 

— Звучит нелогично, — признает Панси. — Как, знаешь, объявление в Мунго: «Требуются колдомедики не старше 35 лет с сорокалетним опытом работы». 

— Не понимаю, что мне делать, Панс, — канючит Драко. — Он не уважает меня как личность! Может, ему вообще только одного от меня надо!… 

— Всегда знала, что любовь сделает из тебя полного придурка, — ворчит себе под нос Панси. 

— Что?… 

— Слушать его надо внимательней, говорю! 

— Просто это всё так сложно… — трагическим тоном продолжает Драко, не слушая. — Я порой думаю, что всё это вообще не стоит того. 

— Ты такой тупой, Малфой, — не выдерживает Поттер, выходя из-за дерева и комкая в руках мантию-невидимку. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты был рядом, а не бегал за советами к Паркинсон, Забини и половине бывшего Слизерина. 

— Я рада, что мы это выяснили, — язвительно кивает Панси. — Счастливо оставаться, голубки. 

Никто её, разумеется, уже не слушает.


End file.
